


I'm Praying For Tidal Waves

by rawrimmapanda



Series: Set the World On Fire [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arguing, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: “Why would someone like you want to be with me? I’m boring, ugly, untalented, and Larry is the opposite of me. I bet you wish he was your soulmate instead.” Rasmus gently guided Jake to bed, tucking him in. After he was in bed, Rasmus grabbed a blanket and headed out to the living room. He couldn’t bear to sleep next to Jake.





	I'm Praying For Tidal Waves

Jake could hear the keys clatter on the coffee table in the living room. He knew that Rasmus was mad at him but he couldn’t figure out why for the life of him. He made a mental inventory of the past few days and was coming up with nothing. He wanted to talk to him, but when Rasmus was mad, it was like talking to an angry statue. Sometimes he’d ask for help in the kitchen, but that’s all he would say. No good byes in the morning when he’d head out to work out. No riding along to the arena. Rasmus had put up a block in the bond and Jake was afraid the block was going to be permanent. He was at a loss as to what to do. It’s hard to talk to someone when they don’t want to talk. 

The bedroom door opened slightly and Jake readjusted himself. If Rasmus was going to talk to him finally, he didn’t want it to look like he had been crying. As Rasmus walked in, Jake noticed he got a haircut and tried to send appreciation vibes through the bond. He hit the block yet again and frowned. 

“Your haircut looks good.” Jake figured that if the bond was blocked, he’d use his words unlike some people living in this apartment. 

“Thanks” Rasmus grabbed some clothes and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him. Jake was stunned. That was the most he’s said to him in the past day and it was warm and soft, not cold like a few days ago. 

Jake scrambled to climb out of the bed and rushed to the living room, where he saw Rasmus putting the clothes in his overnight bag. 

“Where are you going? I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” 

Rasmus shook his head and frowned at him. 

“I’m going to Larry’s for the night. I’ll see you on the plane in the morning.” And with that, he left the apartment, leaving Jake speechless as he realized what he did wrong. 

***  
Last weekend

“I mean, it’s not like you guys have a past or anything that I should be worried about right?” Jake had been drinking too much and, for once, was hanging out with the Euros on the team. He usually sticks with Justin and Nicky when he goes out with the team. Rasmus typically hangs out with Zemgus and Johan and had invited Jake to chill with them. They drank some strong clear liquor and Jake was feeling it down in his toes. It wasn’t even close to a night out with his boys. Jake leaned over and tried to put a drunken kiss on his soulmate. The Finn pulled back and shook his head. 

“Oh, you do have a past with him don’t you? You want him more!” Jake was starting to get irate that Rasmus wouldn’t let him give him a kiss. His mouth took over faster than his brain could go. His eyes widened and he regretted it right away. 

“I’m just kidding. Sidenote, could we go home soon? I’m not feeling well.”

Rasmus nodded and scooped up their phones and wallets. As he was pulling up the Uber app, he said good bye to the boys and ushered Jake outside to wait for the car. He was quiet on the ride back home. As they got inside, Jake tripped over the hem of his pants and as he was catching his balance he muttered that maybe he wasn’t wrong. 

“Why would someone like you want to be with me? I’m boring, ugly, untalented, and Larry is the opposite of me. I bet you wish he was your soulmate instead.” Rasmus gently guided Jake to bed, tucking him in. After he was in bed, Rasmus grabbed a blanket and headed out to the living room. He couldn’t bear to sleep next to Jake. 

When Jake awoke in the morning, he couldn’t remember most of the previous night. He knew he said something stupid, but was pretty sure he apologized. He walked out to the living room and saw the blanket from last night and a note was left on the counter.

***

Jake grabbed his phone and sent Rasmus a text asking him to come home. After about 20 minutes, he could see that it was read but no response. He tried to call him, three times to be exact, and it would go straight to voicemail. Jake debated grabbing a drink, but since that’s what got him into this mess in the first place, he decided against that idea. Finally, he caved in and shot Larry a text message. 

>Tell him to come home please. I miss him and I’m sorry. 

>He doesn’t know what to say yet. Give him space. 

>How much space can I give him? We have to room together in Arizona tomorrow. 

>He’ll talk to you when he’s ready. 

“FUCK”

Jake yelled and tossed his phone onto the cushion next to him. He heard it vibrate and just sighed. It wasn’t going to be who he wanted it to be and it was probably some stupid game he has installed. He got up and got a drink of water and when he sat back down, he grabbed his phone. It was a single text message. 

>I love you. 

Jake dropped the phone and tears started to well up. It was going to be a long night. 

***  
Jake woke up, still on the couch and in his clothes from yesterday. The tv was on and his eyes were red and puffy, but he didn’t have cotton mouth, so he knew he didn’t drink at all. He dreamt of the time him and Rasmus went visit Pate after the concussion and how much fun they had. He dreamt of the time they went shopping and what happened afterwards. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure if it was dreams or projected thoughts, but they made him happy and sad at the same time. He didn’t want to lose his soulbound or his soulmate. He loved Rasmus and would give him the sun and moon if he could. 

Jake reached around, trying to find his phone and finally found it wedged between the cushions. He checked the time and decided he had time for a shower before heading for the airport. He noticed he didn’t have any new texts, but the group chat was blowing up for some reason. He swiped the chat open to see a hot mess about him and Rasmus. 

Jack> I think we should fine them for putting us all through this mess.   
Ryan> I think we should fine them because I have been put through emotional duress.   
Johan> I saw Risto cry. I want all the fines for that. 

It had devolved from there where they were trying to figure out why he was crying and what Jake did. 

Jake grabbed his things and headed to the airport. When he boarded the flight, he slid into his normal spot, expecting Rasmus to go sit with the Euros. Much to his surprise, he felt the seat next to him move and when he looked over, he saw a beautiful tall blonde. That blonde just happened to be his soulmate and his heart ached seeing him. 

“We talk later, ok?” Jake nodded in agreement. The team plane was no place for this conversation, especially since the catcalls had started up. By the time the plane landed, the catcalls had died down and they were in bright and sunny Arizona. The pair of soulmates headed up to their hotel room and it was routine for them by now. Jake tossed his suitcase on the first bed in the room and Rasmus slid his into the closet. Jake walked over and adjusted the temp on the A/C to make sure the room was nice and cool. 

When he turned around to head to the bathroom, Rasmus grabbed him and leaned down to kiss him. At that moment, he opened the bond and sent through feelings of appreciation, love, and regret. He deepened the kiss and when they pulled away, Jake could see Rasmus tearing up. 

“I didn’t mean to imply you didn’t love me. I just don’t feel like I’m good enough for you.” Jake just started to word vomit all of his thoughts from the past day. 

“If you weren’t good enough, the universe wouldn’t have picked you for me.”

And he had a point. If the universe didn’t think they were good enough for each other, they wouldn’t be together. 

“You’re good, you’re a good player, you’re perfect to me in every way. Remember that for me?” Rasmus had reached up and lifted Jakes head. He quickly kissed his forehead as he pulled Jake into an embrace. Rasmus let go and Jake sat down on the bed, pushing his suitcase to the floor. 

“I’m nothing like you. You’re flashy and amazing. I’m just dull and me.”

“I want you to be you. That’s what I love the most.” 

Jake smiled at him and pulled Rasmus on top of him. He could deal with that answer every day of the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Ænima by Tool.  
> [ tumblr ](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
